Field
This document relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices (i.e., media connecting users and information) is growing. In line with this trend, the use of display devices, such as organic light emitting displays (OLEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), flat panel displays (FPDs), etc., is increasing.
Some of the aforementioned display devices, for example, a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display, include a display panel including a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form and a drive part that drives the display panel. The drive part includes a gate driver for supplying a gate signal (or scan signal) to the display panel and a data driver for supplying a data signal to the display panel.
When a scan signal, data signal, etc. are supplied to subpixels arranged in a matrix form, a display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display is able to display an image by allowing selected subpixels to emit light.
When a data signal for a static image is supplied, a display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display is driven in Panel Self-Refresh (hereinafter, abbreviated as ‘PSR’) mode to reduce power consumption.
PSR is a technology that was suggested to save system power on display devices and extend battery life in mobile application environments. The PSR technology can significantly increase battery uptime in mobile application environments with the use of a memory embedded in a display device because it can minimize power consumption and display images as normal.
The PSR technology, when a data signal for a static image is supplied, allows the panel to run at as low as 48 Hz, which is the lowest frequency possible at which no flicker is seen. However, the conventional PSR technology has the problem of perceivable changes in brightness that are caused by increased data voltage charging time when PSR is switched from off (Liquid Crystal Display Module, hereinafter, abbreviated as “LCM”, LCM runs at 60 Hz) to on (LCM runs at 48 Hz), which needs to be improved.